1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As image forming apparatuses such as a printer, a fax machine, a copier, a plotter, and a multifunction peripheral including these functions, there is known, for example, an inkjet recording device as an image forming apparatus of a liquid jetting recording method using liquid jetting heads (liquid droplet jetting heads) for jetting liquid droplets, as recording heads.
As such an image forming apparatus, there is known an example of conveying a sheet which is a recording medium by suctioning the sheet, by air suction, to a guide member (also referred to as a “platen member”) for guiding sheets.
Conventionally, there is known a technology of forming a plurality of suction areas created by dividing the area in the sheet conveying direction or the width direction of the sheet, and suctioning areas according to the size and the position of the sheet (Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-056694
Incidentally, there is known an image forming apparatus including, for example, black heads for monochrome printing and color heads for color printing as recording heads, in which the printing width of the black heads is wider than that of the color heads.
In an image forming apparatus having such a head configuration, there is a need to convey the sheet by suctioning the sheet with an appropriate suction force, both in the case of monochrome printing and color printing.